Finnország, te mikor tartasz karácsonyt?
by Vievin
Summary: Egy ártatlan kérdéssel kezdődött, és egy ártatlan csókkal végződött. Még eggyel nyílt csak meg újra... FinHu fluff. Asszem ennyi. *fail summary*


- Mondd, Finnország, te mikor tartasz karácsonyt? – Tino csodálkozva nézett fel vastag könyvéből, lila szemében megcsillant a kandalló meleg fénye.

- Ez mégis milyen kérdés? Hát karácsonykor! December 24., tudod. – Nevetnem kellett az értetlen arckifejezésén. Ismerős érzés fogott el: tudtam, mit akarok kérdezni, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam megfogalmazni. Végül úgy döntöttem, körülírom.

- Nos, izé, te karácsonykor mindig felülsz a szánodra, és mindenkinek kiosztod az ajándékait, még az országoknak is (bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy néhányuk határozottan nem érdemli meg, nem mintha célozni akarnék egy bizonyos idióta poroszra meg egy perverz franciára). Aztán ennyi? Amikor Németország a karácsonyodról kérdezett, is elterelted a szót a szaunádra, amire rajtad meg Svédországon kívül már bocs, de a kutya sem kíváncsi.

- Azért te is érdeklődtél, sőt, egyszer el is jöttél velem.

- Ühüm, tényleg kellemes volt, de már megint tereled a témát! A kérdésemre válaszolj.

- Hogy mikor tartok karácsonyt? Erre nehéz válaszolni. Talán egész évben, elvégre északon élek, mindig hideg van. – Megráztam a fejem: már megint nem értette. Sóhajtottam.

- Nem úgy értettem. Például hogy szoktál-e karácsonyfát állítani, meg ilyenek. Tényleg, ha mindenkinek te viszed ki az ajándékokat, neked ki ad? - jutott eszembe egy kérdés. Talán először is ezt akartam feltenni.

- Hát Su-san is mindig ad valamit, meg te is szoktál küldeni... – Látszott az arcán, hogy mástól nemigen kap. Ekkor támadt egy ötletem, kézen fogva vonszoltam ki.

- Hé, Magyarország, most meg mit csinálsz? Legalább vegyünk kabátot vagy valami ilyesmi! Kész öngyilkosság ilyen időben egy szál pólóban kimenni.

- Igaz is – bólintottam, pedig kint csak esett a hó. (Láttam már finn hóvihart, nem akarom részletezni.) Gyorsan felrángattam a kabátom, sál, sapka, miegyéb, megvártam, amíg Finnország is felöltözik, majd kivonszoltam.

- Most már igazán elárulhatnád, mit akarsz – mondta. Ekkor megtorpantam, Tino majdnem nekem ütközött.

- Hát karácsonyozunk! – Kibontottam a hajam, szembefordultam vele. – Ezen mit nem lehet érteni?

- Tavasszal? Pár hét, és elolvad a hó.

- Azért kell most! – érveltem. – És amúgy is, te mondogatod mindig, hogy bármikor lehet karácsonyozni. Miért ne lehetne most?!

- Hát oké... – fordult el, lehajolt, én meglepődve araszoltam körbe. Talán megbántottam volna? Ám ekkor egy méretes hógolyó repült, egyenesen az arcomba. Ó, szóval erre ment ki a játék! Nemsokára már hóból épült sáncaink mögött lapultunk, mögöttünk a muníció, várva az alkalmat, hogy lecsaphassunk a másikra.

* * *

Délutánra mindketten csuromvizesek lettünk, de ez nem szegte kedvünket. Igaz, olyanok voltunk, mint két gyerek, hómikulást építettünk, és körberaktuk kicsi zsákokkal, hogy legyen miből ajándékoznia, de ez egyikünket sem zavarta különösebben.

- Hé, hé, Finnország, építsünk egy hópalotát – rángatta meg a karom Erzsébet. Sóhajtottam.

- De már így is lefagyott a kezed – mutattam vörös tenyerére. – Menjünk be, és várjuk meg, amíg megszáradnak a ruháink. Aztán... – Eljátszadoztam a gondolattal, hogy megmutatom neki _azt_, majd bólintottam. – Aztán mutatok valami igazán különlegeset.

- És mi az? – faggatott. A szeme felragyogott, egészen olyan volt, mint kicsi korunkban, amikor télen nála voltam, és egész nap a hóban játszottunk. Elmosolyodtam a gondolatra, hogy mintha vagy ezer évet fiatalodtunk volna mindketten.

- Tudod mit? Megmutatom most – fogtam meg a kezét, az erdő felé vezetve. Egyre mélyebbre mentünk, be is sötétedett, de tudtam, itt van valahol. Itt kell lennie... Aztán kiértünk a tisztásra. Nagy volt, hóval befújva, még a középen álló hatalmas fenyő alatt is ott fehérlett, mintha nem is létezne, káprázat lenne az egész. Ahogy befelé haladtunk, egyre melegebb lett, nem fáztunk, csak a fa kötötte le minden figyelmünket. A telihold fénye beezüstözte a tűit, amik varázslatos módon nem voltak hóval fedve: egészen olyan volt, mint egy karácsonyfa.

Magyarország tágra nyílt szemmel nézte, keze az enyémet kereste. Észrevettem, hogy még mindig vörös, így két tenyerem közé fogva melegítettem fel, aztán a fához léptem.

- Most válaszolok a kérdésedre: nem állítok karácsonyfát, itt van nekem ez. És az ajándékod... – Előhúztam egy kis, piros-fehér-zöld szalagos dobozkát az ágak közül. Erzsébet óvatosan vette át, vigyázva oldotta le a szalagot, amit később a zsebébe süllyesztett. Mikor leemelte a fedelét, örömmel sikkantott fel, én is érdeklődve néztem oda: a karácsonyfám mindig azt adja, amire az illető a legjobban vágyik. Felnevettem.

- Egy jégpalota? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve. Igaz, nagyon szép volt, azt hiszem, Budát mintázta, ahogy még a törökdúlás előtt állt. A lány mindenesetre nagyon örült neki. Visszatette a dobozba, köré tett egy csomó havat, hogy később olvadjon el, majd a kezembe nyomva a fához lépett. Azonban mikor benyúlt a tűk közé, a varázsos fuvallaton kívül semmi nem történt. Azazhogy... A csendesen fújdogáló északi szellő megélénkült, és egy csomó havat az arcomba vágott. Megtántorodtam, de Magyarország épp ekkor lépett hátra, így nekiestem.

Ebben a pillanatban mintegy varázsütésre elállt a szél, és mi ott álltunk, ajkaink egymásba fonódva. Tényleg ez lenne az, amire a legjobban vágytam? Lehet. Abban a pillanatban biztosra vettem.

A következő télen én látogattam el hozzá, igaz, a hó már latyakká olvadt (így megy ez a déli országokban) de szép volt. Megint együtt töltöttünk egy napot, és este egy kis hóesést fakasztottam, hogy legyen már valami fehér is itt.

- Hyvää Joulua! – mondtam.

- Boldog karácsonyt – kontrázott rá, majd a mélyhűtőhöz ment, és kotorászni kezdett benne. A legalsó fiókban két jégszobor lapult: a Budát ábrázoló jégpalota, amit a karácsonyfám adott neki, a legfelső torony köré csinos masniban odafűzve a piros-fehér-zöld szalag, és...

- Itt a te ajándékod – nyújtotta át a kicsiny, fenyőfát ábrázoló szobrot. Kicsit durva volt, látni lehetett rajta, hogy a lány saját kezűleg készítette, de így még szebbnek tűnt.

- Gyönyörű – vettem kezembe, lesimítva néhány jégforgácsot. – Én sajnos nem hoztam ajándékot... – A szavamba vágva magához húzott.

- Még nem késő bepótolni... – És megcsókolt.

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 3. (átírva hetedikén)


End file.
